The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories
|release = June 23, 2015 |isbn = 978-1783293193 |chapters = 4 |pages = 232 }} The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories is a 232-page book published by Bethesda Softworks on June 23, 2015. Appearance The book, hardcover, greatly resembles The Book of the Dragonborn, with the silver Imperial Dragon centered on a black background. However, instead of writing of the Dragon Language around its edges, it features a relatively faint yet still very elaborate grooved pattern. The title of the book is written in gold at the bottom of the front cover but is hidden by the small dust jacket—which also says the title, but it is in black, and the jacket is mostly silver, excluding an image of a red wax seal of the Imperial Dragon. The back cover contains yet another Imperial Dragon, but no other detail. The side of the book holds an Imperial Dragon, and the title of the book stylized in golden lettering: "The Skyrim® Library: Volume I - The Histories." Contents The inside cover—front and back—holds a map of the province of Skyrim, the same one most commonly seen in-game. The next several pages include the copyright information and the Table of Contents,—behind which is concept art of the Last Dragonborn fighting a dragon in full Daedric Armor with a Daedric Sword—listing forty-seven chapters, as follows. Table of Contents History A Brief History of the Empire (page 6) A Social History of Cyrodiil (page 16)The full title of this book is actually Frontier, Conquest and Accommodation: A Social History of Cyrodiil. War of the First Council (page 18) Five Songs of King Wulfharth (page 19) The Secret Song of Wulfharth Ash-King (page 21)This is actually a section about halfway through the Five Songs of King Wulfharth in-game, however here it is treated as a separate book. Remanada Third Era: An Abbreviated Timeline (page 27)This is an abbreviation of the mistakenly-titled book Third Era: An Abbreviated Timeline: The Last Year of the First Era. A Short Life of Uriel Septim VII (page 30) Report of the Imperial Commission on the Disaster at Ionith (page 32)The Table of Contents states this chapter begins at page 32, while it really begins at page 33. The Dragon Break Reexamined (page 43) Where were you when the Dragon Broke? (page 44) The Madness of Pelagius (page 46) A Dance in Fire (page 49) The Argonian Account (page 86) The Lusty Argonian Maid (page 106) The Sultry Argonian Bard (page 107) The Wolf Queen (page 108) A Concise Account of the Great War Between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion (page 140) Biography of Barenziah (page 147) The Firsthold Revolt (page 152) Skyrim An Explorer's Guide to Skyrim (page 157) Songs of Skyrim (page 159) Skyrim's Rule: An Outsider's View (page 163) The Holds of Skyrim: A Field Officer's Guide (page 166) A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun (page 171) Walking the World Vol. XI: Solitude (page 175) The City of Stone: A Sellsword's Guide to Markarth (page 179) Of Crossed Daggers: The History of Riften (page 183) Scourge of the Gray Quarter (page 184) The Windhelm Letters (page 186) On Stepping Lightly: The Nordic Ruins of Skyrim (page 188) The Death of a Wanderer (page 191) The Fall of Saarthal (page 196)The book's abbreviated title is confusingly Imperial Report on Saarthal, while The Fall of Saarthal is the full title. A Minor Maze: Shalidor and Labyrinthian (page 198) The Guardian and the Traitor (page 200) Morrowind A Short History of Morrowind (page 202) The Red Year (page 204) The History of Raven Rock (page 208) Dragons Mysterious Akavir (page 212) The Book of the Dragonborn (page 214) The Dragon War (page 217) Olaf and the Dragon (page 218) There Be Dragons (page 221) Ahzidal's Descent (page 223) The Alduin/Akatosh Dichotomy (page 224) Alduin is Real, and He Ent Akatosh (page 227) Dragon Language: Myth no More (page 229) Notes Licensing de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim: Die Skyrim-Bibliothek, Band 1: Historische Werke it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - The Skyrim Library, Vol. I: The Histories Category:Books (real-world)